desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Xia
The Grand Xia is the world that Ji Ning is reborn into, it is one of the three thousand major worlds of the Mortal Realm within the Three Realms and is a world filled with many Immortals and Fiendgods and it consists of one large continent which is divided into 3600 Commanderies and the large seas that surround it. The world has been unified by the imperial Xiamang Clan since the Fiendgod era and is ruled over by the Grand Xia emperor, who has delegated the authority over the Commanderies to various clans that assisted in the unification of the world. Known Locations Stillwater Commandery The Commandery that Ji Ning is reborn into, Stillwater Commandery has many locations that appear in the story such as the Swallow Mountain Region, Stillwater City and the Black-White College, it is currently controlled by the Northmont Clan. The Imperial Capital of the Grand Xia The imperial capital of the Grand Xia, it is enclosed by a wall that is more than thirty thousand meters high guarded by four human-shaped Fiendgods who are also thirty thousand meters tall. Is the location of the Skylight Palace where the emperor of the Grand Xia resides, as well as the headquarters for both the Raindragon Guard, the Raindragon Godpeak and the Heavenly Treasures Mountain. Highwater Commandery Located next to Stillwater Commandery, it is the location of the Dongyan clan's Headquarters. Eastisle Commandery Was the Commandery where the Yuchi Clan was formerly based, until their destruction by the Youngflame Clan. Quchang Commandery A commandery of the Grand Xia Whitepole Commandery A commandery of the Grand Xia. Whitepole City is the ruler of Whitepole Commandery. The Commandery is ruled by the Whitepole clan. They joined the Seamless Gate and was the place where the battle between the Seamless Gate and the Crimsonbright realm happened. Darknorth Sea An extremely large sea to the north of the Grand Xia continent. Southern Sea An extremely large sea to the south of the Grand Xia continent, it has been described as being very warm. The East Seas The sea region to the east of the continent. Major Powers Xiamang Clan The clan of the Emperor who unified the Grand Xia, they are the strongest clan in the Grand Xia and control an area of land that contains both the imperial capital and is much larger than any of the other clans territories. The clan possesses the greatest Dao repository within the Grand Xia, with Pure Yang Ki Refining Techniques, numerous Secret Arts and powerful Divine Abilities such as the Dragon's Eye. They are also a part of the Crimsonbright League as their Emperor is the personal disciple of Daofather Crimsonbright. Raindragon Guard The main enforcement arm of the Grand Xia empire, they have a presence in every commandery and are responsible for slaying those with great karmic sin, thus helping to improve the karmic luck of the Grand Xia dynasty. Youngflame Clan One of the ten strongest clans of the Grand Xia world, they possess three commanderies and were the clan responsible for the destruction of the Yuchi clan. Kindwater Clan Another of the ten strongest clans of the Grand Xia world, they have a considerable grudge against the Youngflame Clan and the clan is considered to be the stronger of the two. Cangwu Clan One of the ten strongest clans of the Grand Xia world, they possess at least one Celestial Immortal Patriarch. Xiangtian clan One of the ten strongest clans of the Grand Xia world, they possess at least one Celestial Immortal Patriarch. Northmont Clan The ruling clan of the Stillwater Commandery, it has existed since the Fiendgod Era and has at least one Celestial Immortal. Myriad Beasts School A major School of the Grand Xia world, it possesses at least one Celestial Immortal. Mountain of Heavenly Treasures A merchant group set up by the Grand Xia Emperor's spirit beast, a Celestial Immortal Skyfox, they buy and sell treasures, artifacts and intelligence about group's within the Grand Xia. They are backed by the Grand Xia emperor and posses branches within every Commandery within the Grand Xia. Category:Locations Category:Mortal Realm Category:Worlds